Changing Day
by Limited-Drive
Summary: Rin has some fun with some newfound magical powers. WARNING: Contains male weight gain.


Rin grunted as leaned against a tree. Solo missions sucked. It's not like the demon he was chasing was a high level one, but it was quite the slippery little bastard. Groaning, he pushed himself off the tree and started the chase again. The demon headed in this area, it had to be around here somewhere. Passing a few more trees, a squeal of fright broke Rin's thoughts.

Dashing to the left Rin bolted towards the noise. After a few more minutes, Rin happened upon his target. The lithe demon was towering over a much smaller creature. Without giving it much thought, Rin ran forward and smacked the demon with his sheathed sword. As the demon fell to the ground, disoriented, Rin drew Kurikara and stabbed it through the chest. As Rin pulled the sword out, the demon dissolved with a shriek.

"Thank you for saving me, kind warrior." Startled, Rin looked down towards the noise. It was the creature that the other demon was terrorizing. It looked like a cat, and a bird, and a pig, and, well, he didn't really know what it was. "Are, are you a demon?" Rin asked as he lowered himself to the demon's level. "Well, yes of course. But I am a good demon, per se." As it talked, the demon began to circle Rin. "I shall grant you a reward for saving my life."

Rin perked up. "A reward?" The demon smirked. "Yes, it is a tad cliché, but I will grant you any three wishes." Rin almost burst out laughing at how cliché it did sound. But, three wishes to do with what he wanted. He sat on his ass and began to think. These wishes needed to be important. "Oh yes, I should mention. These wishes need to be highly personal. Ones that tie into your personal desires."

His personal desires, eh? That required a little more thought. After pondering about it for a few more minutes, Rin thought he had it. "Alright, I think I've got it. Wish one: I wish to be able to change people's bodies as I see fit." The demon nodded and blew dust onto Rin making him glow slightly. "Wish two: I wish to be able to alter people's memories to the best extent that I can." The demon once again blew on Rin and he glowed. "Finally, wish three: I wish the altered memories became the new reality for everyone." For one last time, the demon blew on Rin and he glowed bright.

"Alright, it is done. I wish you luck in your life young warrior. Thank you again for saving my life." With those words, the demon jumped into the air and disappeared with a blinding flash. Rin grinned. Today must have been his lucky day. But before he could try then out he had to return to the academy and file his report. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a wonderful time indeed.

To say that Rin had an awesome sleep was an understatement. Luscious thoughts filled his mind about how he could use he newfound powers. Slightly aggravated at his alarm coming to life, Rin slammed it against the wall. Looking down he saw that he had quite the stiffy. Smiling sheepishly, Rin got up and headed towards the shower.

After cleaning up and a little personal time, Rin headed to the kitchen to get the breakfast that Ukobach would no doubt have out for him. Sitting down and beginning his meal, Rin began to think about how he wanted to use his abilities. There were so many targets that he could pick from. Grinning as he finished, Rin decided that he would just choose when he got to class.

As he left the kitchen he saw Yukio heading in for breakfast. "Hey Yukio, morning!" Yukio smiled at his brother and nodded his greeting back. "Don't be late for class brother." Rin slumped at his statement, but then got a idea. Focusing his mind on his brother, he watched the change happen.

Yukio noticed nothing as his ass began to expand. It grew rounder and firmer, making Yukio more bottom heavy. As his ass began to stretch his pants to the max, Rin stopped the expansion. Yukio looked kind of strange now, his ass sticking out so far from his body. Rin giggled as Yukio sat down, then sat back up looking kind of startled. "What, what happened to my butt? It's humongous!" Yukio began squeezing it, unable to believe what had happened.

"What do you mean Yukio?" Yukio looked incredulously at his brother. "My butt! It was never this big before!" Rin shook his head. "Yes it was. Don't you remember being made fun of as a kid for it?" Yukio looked confused for a second, but then things clicked in his head. "Oh, oh yeah. Sorry to sound so strange brother." After the apology Yukio awkwardly sat back down on his now huge posterior, used to it, but not at the same time.

Rin grinned as he left the kitchen. The demon really did grant his wishes! His newfound abilities really did work. Deep down he knew that they did, but a little reassurance was always a good thing. He now headed towards class with a little more spring in his step. Today's class would be more fun than usual.

Class was rather uneventful as usual. Even when Yukio came in with his new rounded posterior, nobody even gave it a second glance. This just proved even further that his wishes really had been granted. Smiling widely to himself as he copied down notes, he wondered who his next victim should be. Well, maybe not victim. Rin liked to think of them as unenlightened participants.

Turning his head, Rin glanced over his fellow classmates. Most of them were too busy taking down notes or staring at Yukio's ass to notice him, expect when he got to Bon and Shima's table. Bon noticed Rin staring and promptly sent a glare his way, which Rin gladly returned. Even though Bon and Rin had finally become friends there was still a little bit of animosity between them.

So in between taking down notes, Rin plotted what he was going to with Bon. Yes, he would humble him; he just needed to figure out how. Class went on, and unbeknownst to Bon, Rin was plotting his supposed downfall.

It was after their last class of the day, the exorcist trainee's version of gym class. As the locker room began to empty, Rin decided it was time to put his plan into motion. Bon had just said goodbye to Shima and was about to go take his shower when Rin stopped him. "Hey, uh, Bon, can you come here for a sec?" Bon shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the back of the room, where Rin's locker was located.

"This better be good Rin, I kinda reek hardcore." Rin smiled and shook his head. "My, uh, locker is stuck, can you get it open for me?" Bon sighed and began to fiddle with Rin's locker. Rin grinned wider and a strange glint appeared in his eye.

Bon's belly began to slowly expand outward, Bon still unaware as he fiddled with the locker. It kept on growing, Bon's tank top starting to become stretched across it. Bon finally managed to get the locker open and turned around. "Hey Rin, I got, woah!" Bon had noticed his rapidly growing paunch.

"What, what's going on Rin?" Rin smirked as Bon's tank top now failed to hide his hairy belly. His belly had no intentions of stopping there though. His shirt kept on riding up more and more as Bon began to panic more. Finally, the growth seemed to stop when Bon's top could no longer contain his belly, and rid up all the way.

"Seriously Rin, what the hell just happened?" Rin looked at Bon slightly puzzled. "What do you man 'what the hell just happened'? You've always been a fatass, quite a lazy one at that if I do say so myself." Bon looked conflicted with this new information. "You've always been quite the pig, even acting like one when you eat, y'know? It's kinda weird sometimes."

Rin's dick began to twitch as Bon started to fondle his belly, smiling slightly. "Well duh, how could I have been such an idiot?" Rin shook his head. "We all have memory lapses dude." With that, he moved in close behind Bon and began to rub is belly, rubbing his hard-on against Bon's ass.

"Oh man, that feels good Rin! Rub and squeeze my moobs too!" Rin complied with Bon's request and began to fondle his moobs, eliciting more sounds of pleasure from him. Slowly, one of Rin's hands moved down to fondle Bon's crotch. "Looks like Little Bon enjoys this as much as you do." Bon moaned and nodded.

Rin began stroking Bon through his briefs, having taken off Bon's pants. As he stroked Bon's dick, he kept up with the belly and moob worship, making Bon incapable of legible speech. "Rin, ah, sooooo good!" Rin smiled and continued hid handiwork. Rin began humping Bon at a faster pace, his moans adding to his pleasure.

"Rin, I'm gonna, I'm gonna! Ah!" Bon came all over his briefs, making quite the stain. "Me too fatass, me tooooo!" Soon after after Bon, Rin came in his shorts, the dark spot quite noticeable. Both fell to the ground, tuckered out by their impromptu intimate actions. Bon tiredly began rubbing his belly with Rin joining in.

"Man Rin, that was awesome. It can, y'know, happen again right?" Rin smiled and began to fondle his hairy moobs again. "Well yeah, I'm not letting a hot piece of ass get away from me that easily." Bon grinned and resumed rubbing his belly. "Well after what you were doing, of course it's hot." For that, Bon got a punch to the moob.

END.


End file.
